


Sleigh me.

by rudbeckia



Series: Kylux Advent 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux and Kylo are on Pasaana in winter, and have to use local transport. Hux isn’t keen.At first.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Advent 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039985
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Sleigh me.

Hux shivered and stamped and rubbed his upper arms. In contrast, the pair of sturdy orbaks simply regarded him for a moment then resumed munching the feed in their nosebags.

Hux scowled. “You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you.” He made it sound like a statement of fact rather than a question.

Kylo shrugged and swung himself up into the carriage. “Perhaps if you were a better land-speeder pilot we wouldn’t be in this situation. You can walk if you prefer. It’s only ten kilometres through waist-deep snow.”

Hux side-eyed the orbaks. The nearest one side eyed him right back and snorted, great puffs of cloudy vapour rising from its feed bag. He looked across the perfect snowfield and sighed deeply.  
“Very well. I will make use of the local transport.”

Hux clambered into the sleigh, ignoring Kylo’s offered hand, only falling once. He pulled himself into the seat opposite Kylo and wrinkled his nose. “All I can see is a horse’s arse, your face, and another horse’s arse. Hard to tell what’s what.”  
Kylo laughed, rose, pivoted and landed solidly in the seat beside Hux. “Better?”  
“Considerably.” Hux tutted. “I thought Pasaana was a desert planet. Why is there a metre of snow?”

Kylo bumped Hux in the shoulder. “Did they not have weather or seasons on your home planet?”  
“I barely remember Arkanis.” Hux looked away, over the snowfield, as the sleigh driver checked on the orbaks and stowed their feed bags then leapt up to the front seat, leather reins in hand. “I was four or five when I left and I grew up on star destroyers. All I remember is rain, wind, fish and misery.”

Kylo smiled. He knew it was a lie. Not just because of the constant emotional feedback from Hux’s mind and his sudden gut-wrenching memory of a kind looking, pale-faced, red-haired woman, but because he knew Hux’s history from evenings spent sharing stories out of...  
Necessity? Desperation? A shared sense of connection?

“I know.” Kylo took Hux’s hand in his. “This planet has seasons. The last time—”  
It had been summer, a grand festival. And so much had happened since then that it hardly mattered.

“We’ll be there in a couple of hours. Then we can both get warm and dry. Here—“  
Kylo wriggled his arm free of his outer robe and held it open for Hux to share the warmth.  
“I wish I still had my greatcoat,” Hux grumbled.  
Kylo smiled and kissed his cheek. “It was terrible. Hid you away under too much padding. Looked as if you had a coat-hanger embedded in it.”  
Hux snorted a laugh at that. “Just because I had proper military bearing doesn’t mean that—”

He’s silenced by Kylo’s lips on his. He can’t even remember what he was going to say—surely some cutting remark that would have Kylo admit that his mind was the sharper—but it seemed unimportant beside the soft warmth of Kylo’s embrace.

The creaks and shuffshuffshuffs of snow compacting under the sleigh runners and the harrumphing of the orbaks and the cries of “yah!yah!yah!” from the driver vanished.

There’s only Hux and Kylo and this moment in time.  
Nothing else needs to exist.


End file.
